Gallery:Agumon
Control Art File:Agumon b.jpg|Official Bandai art File:Agumon (Re-Digitize) b.jpg|Official Bandai art from Digimon World Re:Digitize File:Agumon (Cyber Sleuth) b.jpg|Official Bandai art from Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth File:Takuto, Agumon, and Gabumon (next 0rder) b.jpg|Official Bandai art from Digimon World: Next Order alongside Gabumon and File:Agumon (Survive) b.jpg|Official Bandai art from Digimon Survive File:Takuma Momozuka and Agumon b.jpg|Official Bandai art from Digimon Survive with Takuma Momozuka File:Agumon t.gif|Official Toei control art File:Agumon t 2.gif|Alternate Toei art File:Agumon t 3.gif|Alternate Toei art File:Agumon (Digimon Grandprix) t.gif|Official Toei art from Digimon Adventure 3D: Digimon Grandprix! File:Agumon (tri.) t.gif|Official Toei art from Digimon Adventure tri. File:Agumon (tri.) t 2.gif|Alternate Toei art from Digimon Adventure tri. File:Agumon DALEK t.gif|Official Toei art from Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna File:Agumon (2020) t.gif|Official Toei art from Digimon Adventure: Sprites and models File:Agumon Pen.png|Sprite from ''Digimon Pendulum (Idle) File:Agumon eat Pen.png|Sprite from Digimon Pendulum (Eat) File:Agumon refuse Pen.png|Sprite from Digimon Pendulum (Refuse) File:Agumon angry Pen.png|Sprite from Digimon Pendulum (Angry) File:Agumon attack Pen.png|Sprite from Digimon Pendulum (Attack) File:Agumon happy Pen.png|Sprite from Digimon Pendulum (Happy) File:Agumon D-Power.png|Sprite from D-Power (Idle 1) File:Agumon 2 D-Power.png|Sprite from D-Power (Idle 2) File:Agumon attack D-Power.png|Sprite from D-Power (Attack) File:Agumon happy D-Power.png|Sprite from D-Power (Happy) File:Agumon hurt D-Power.png|Sprite from D-Power (Hurt) File:Agumon (Controlled) D-Power.png|Sprite of Agumon under Parasimon's control from D-Power File:Agumon (Controlled) attack D-Power.png|Sprite of Agumon under Parasimon's control from D-Power (Attack) File:Agumon crush D-Tector.png|Sprite from D-Tector (Crush) File:Agumon ability D-Tector.png|Sprite from D-Tector (Ability) File:Agumon (Blackened Eyes) Digivice JP 15th.png|Sprite from Japanese Digivice Ver.15th (With Blackened Eyes) File:Agumon Closeup 32 Digivice JP 15th.png|Sprite from Japanese Digivice Ver.15th (Happy Close-up 1) File:Agumon Closeup Happy Digivice JP 15th.png|Sprite from Japanese Digivice Ver.15th (Happy Close-up 2) File:Agumon closeup warp evo Digivice JP 15th.png|Sprite from Japanese Digivice Ver.15th (Warp Digivolution Animation Close-up 1) File:Agumon closeup warp evo2 Digivice JP 15th.png|Sprite from Japanese Digivice Ver.15th (Warp Digivolution Animation Close-up 2) File:Agumon closeup warp evo3 Digivice JP 15th.png|Sprite from Japanese Digivice Ver.15th (Warp Digivolution Animation Close-up 3) File:Agumon Closeup Sleep Digivice JP 15th.png|Sprite from Japanese Digivice Ver.15th (Sleep Close-up 1) File:Agumon Closeup Sleep2 Digivice JP 15th.png|Sprite from Japanese Digivice Ver.15th (Sleep Close-up 2) File:Agumon dw.png|Sprite from Digimon World File:Agumon dbs.png|Sprite from Digimon BattleSpirit File:Agumon (profile) dbs.png|Profile pic from Digimon BattleSpirit File:ExAgumon (profile) dbs.png|Profile pic of ExtraAgumon from Digimon BattleSpirit File:Agumon RPG.gif|Sprite from Digimon Battle File:Agumon idle ani.gif|Sprite from Digital Monster D-Project (Idle) File:Agumon walk S ani.gif|Sprite from Digital Monster D-Project (Walk, Right and Left) File:Agumon walk B ani.gif|Sprite from Digital Monster D-Project (Walk, up) File:Agumon walk F ani.gif|Sprite from Digital Monster D-Project (Walk, down) File:Agumon sleeping ani.gif|Sprite from Digital Monster D-Project (Sleeping) File:Agumon eating ani.gif|Sprite from Digital Monster D-Project (Eating) File:Agumon attack A ani.gif|Sprite from Digital Monster D-Project (Attack) File:Agumon attack B ani.gif|Sprite from Digital Monster D-Project (Second Attack) File:Agumon DSLE.gif|Sprite from Digimon Story: Lost Evolution File:Agumon dm.png|Model from Digimon Masters File:Agumon asr.png|Model from Digimon All-Star Rumble File:Agumon dl.png|Model from Digimon Links File:Agumon de.png|Model from Digimon Encounters File:GogglesAgumon ra.png|Model from Digimon ReArise wearing Taichi "Tai" Kamiya's Goggles Screenshots and scans File:Adventure 02 Epi10-5.jpg|Agumon captured by a Dark Spiral in Digimon Adventure 02 File:6-08 Analyzer-04 JP.png|Analyzer screen for in Digimon Fusion File:6-78 Analyzer-04 JP.png|Analyzer screen for in Digimon Fusion | in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters |Agumon and Haru Shinkai in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters |Agumon and in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters File:Digi, Mon, Coach, Koromon, and Agumon b.jpg|Agumon in Digital Monster: I'll Become the Digimon King! Cards File:Agumon 1-001 (DJ).png|Official Bandai card art from Digimon Heroes! File:Agumon 1-001 I (DCr).png|Icon from Digimon Heroes! Toys File:Digivolving Spirits Agumon toy.jpg|Digivolving Spirits Miscellaneous File:Digimon Adventure P1 (TCG).jpg|Agumon